moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie
Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie is an animated film written, produced and directed by Glen Morkin. The film intended to serve as a revival of a rejected Hey Arnold project but it was a commercial catastrophe and was met with overwhelmingly negative reviews, with some critics citing it as the worst animated movie of all time. Production The film has been in production since December 30th of 2015. Being a big fan of Hey Arnold, Glen Morkin took to continuing an abandoned project for the series, with it being The Jungle Movie. The movie itself uses promo footage of the movie, with only a few scenes containing original content. A bulk of the film's budget came from Morkin trying to get the rights to make the movie. Plot Arnold's name is revealed in the opening scene. A man comes to the door of the boarding house with a package for him and he signs his full name. The whole class, who are now in the fifth grade, go to San Lorenzo in Central America after Arnold wins an essay contest. However, he has his own secret agenda to go look for his parents with the map that he found at the end of the episode "The Journal". Arnold meets the mysterious Green Eyed people, the people his parents were helping. When he was born, he silenced all of nature (the erupting volcano), which prompted the Green Eyes to believe that he is divine. The Green Eyes have designed a motif that is shaped like a football head in all their architecture. They are also impressed with Helga's ferocity. This makes the Green Eyes semi-worship Arnold and Helga. The Green Eyes also think very highly of Miles and Stella, because they’ve all saved each other’s lives before, many times. La Sombra, a villain who was briefly seen in the episode "The Journal" is a big character of the movie, he is Milesand Stella's enemy. He is a mercenary treasure hunter and river pirate, who goes in disguise. La Sombra is after La Corazón, a fabulous jewel and a sacred relic of the Green Eyes, which can't be seen in the light of day. After finding his parents, Arnold decides to stay with them, with Helga offering to stay with him. Arnold finally takes the next step in his relationship with Helga. She acts like she still hates him again, but after they "get together" they realize that they are meant for each other. In the end of the movie they share a short kiss (during a scene when they are in a hurry), but Gerald interrupts them. When they make a really lame excuse he says "Whatever you say". By that point, most of the characters in the movie would probably already notice what's going on between Arnold and Helga, and would start teasing them about it. Reception Box Office The film failed to make back a fraction of the film's budget, which led to the demise of Lantern Features. Critical consensus The film was met with overwhelmingly negative reviews, earning a 5% on Rotten Tomatoes. The film is currently cited as the worst animated movie of all time. Director's Response Following the poor performance of the film, Morkin has gone into hiding. Category:Films considered the worst